Ire I Hiise Ortans
by Alainn
Summary: Aragorn's daughter Elwyn, princess of Gondor, is returning home. When she arrives, the king's old friend Legolas finds she has grown from the child he knew and he finds himself regretting his immortality. LOC
1. Elwyn

Okay, everyone, though this isn't my first fanfic by far, it is my first LOTR one. **No flames please, though constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill; I own nothing and all that. This is Tolkien's world; I'm just playin' in it.

** Ire I Hiise Ortans**

_(When the Mist Lifts)_****

****

**Elwyn**

****

What I had thought to be an endless field was now ending.

I could see a long range of snow-caped mountains not too far in the distance and though I knew it would be some trip escalating them to reach my homeland, it was a welcome change from the flat, savanna-like country we had been traveling through so far.

Traveling. You could hardly call it that, what with the soldiers and various guards riding along side Luna, my white mare. No, the word I suppose for them would be escorting. A practice that had grown as tiresome as the open field itself. My father's idea, I have no doubt. Insurance that his only daughter was returned to him safely, especially when our set course carried us so close to Mordor. Whose idea had it been to build the kingdom of man so near it anyway?

"M'Lady?"

I turned disinterested to the voice that had disrupted my thoughts. One of the soldiers, I wanted to say Captain Something-or-other, but knowing I would probably get it wrong I said nothing, hoping my acknowledgement would be enough to let him know he had my attention. It was.

"The Gates of Gondor are another day's ride to the south. We'll be needing to camp soon, but I'm reluctant to set up the tents in such an open area."

I nodded my understanding, but offered not solution, glancing at our surroundings for any landmark that might provide some manner of security. There was nothing before the mountains, which would certainly mean more danger than safety in and of themselves.

Sighing, the "captain" twisted on his horse to where he could see his subordinates that had pulled to a stop behind them. He gestured for them to dismount.

"We'll have to defend from here," he told them, jumping from his own saddle.

I climbed off Luna, grateful to stretch my legs. One more day he had said. I was anxious to see my parents again. It had been years since they had sent me away, insisting on different teachings for me, practically clear on the other side of Middle Earth, in what was left of Elvish territory, where I could be taught the old ways by a race that had seen many more seasons than any other.

I would be shocked if my people even remembered their princess.

* * * * *

The Gates of Gondor were an even more relieving sight than the mountains had been. We were drawing closer, which I was glad of, as the velvet cloak draped across my shoulders was growing far too warm for comfort under the hot sun.

We were practically there. Not even a fourth of a mile from the entrance to the city.

And it was here, when I was the most excited about reaching my childhood home that our entire band was thwarted. A whole other brigade of soldiers stepped in front of our horses, blocking our path.

One moved to stand in front of all the others, though he wore no armor, not even a helmet. Whether that meant he was brave or stupid, I didn't know until I saw his face. I recognized him immediately. My father's old friend, from the days when he lived among elf kind. What he was doing in Gondor was beyond me.

"State your purpose," he commanded in his softly accented voice. His ice blue eyes fell on me and the captain, obviously awaiting a reply from one of us.

Before one of my escorts could answer, I removed the hood of my cloak, allowing my dark tresses to tumble out and down my back.

"Legolas," I greeted him.

His jaw didn't drop, nor did his eyebrow raise, or anything of the sort for that matter, but it was clear I was one of the last people he had expected to see. "Your Highness," he managed after a few moments of silence. No one moved and I began to grow uncomfortable under his stare.

I offered him a small smile. "I would appreciate it if you would tell these men to stand down."

He glanced back at them and nodded, seemingly embarrassed that he hadn't done it sooner. The soldiers immediately let their swords fall to their sides. "Open the gates," Legolas instructed.

As they complied, I dismounted and led my horse over to the blond elf, watching everyone riding slowly inside. "May I inquire as to why an Elf is guarding the gates to the world of Men?"

He turned to me, but for some reason he appeared uncomfortable; he who had bounced me on his knee when I was a child. "I am here at your parents' invitation," he explained. "I believe Aragorn was convinced it had been far too long." He continued to gaze at me and my small smile spread into a nervous grin.

"What are you staring at?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he assured me, laughing softly. "You've just…grown."

"As children tend to do," I reminded him. I studied him appraisingly then. "You look the same," I observed.

"Aye," he agreed, looking down at himself, then back up at me. "My aging has long since ceased."

I nodded, suddenly uncomfortable myself. "Um…my father…" I began.

"Is awaiting your arrival inside," he supplied, nodding at one of the other sentries to take my horse and placing a tentative hand on the small of my back to guide me. He smiled at me and my stomach twisted for some unknown reason. "He will be pleased to see you."

* * * * *


	2. Legolas

Okay, the chapters are generally going to be short, cuz I cut them off every time I switch perspectives, so I'll probably start posting two at a time. **Thanks for the reviews**, most of the stuff you guys told me, I already knew (i.e. Legolas's colony in Ithilien, as I planned to use it in later chapters), I just had worded funny or something, and the things I didn't, I have fixed or will fix, so it helped, thanks! **(you guys might wanna reread the 1st chapter for corrections) **

**The name of the chapter indicates who's perspective it is, and anything in Elvish will have an asterix and a number by it from now on so you can scroll to the bottom for translations.** (though I think there's only one sentence in here that's not in English) Alright, I think that covers everything. Enjoy!

****

****

****

**Legolas**

I watched silently as Aragorn embraced his daughter, having left his Council's deliberation to do so. Eowyn stepped up when they had pulled apart to take her in her arms as well, and I suddenly felt dreadfully out of place. As much so as if I had been standing in a room full of drunken dwarves. Seeing them made me long for my own family back in the northern forest of Mirkwood, not that I wasn't pleased to see my good friend reunited with his. I found myself wishing I could leave the three humans without it being considered rude.

"Legolas," I heard Aragorn say, and it was only now that I realized he had been staring at me. "We should all return to the Council."

"Well, I…" I drifted off, my gaze flickering to Elwyn. "As I really don't have much business regarding your affairs, I was thinking I could show Elwyn to her room."

Aragorn seemed rather surprised at this. Rarely had I chosen to withdraw from anything regarding the welfare of the people of his country, despite the fact that they were not my own. Even my presence at the Gates upon the young woman's arrival had been a favor to him, as another guard had informed him of a strange party approaching. "Very well," he finally said. He smiled briefly at his daughter and began to lead Eowyn back into the council chamber.

I turned to Elwyn who was already watching me expectantly and discovered I was studying her delicate features again, her dark hair, her mother's blue eyes. When had she grown so beautiful?

"You're staring again," she said, her tone teasing.

I shook my head in an effort to clear my thoughts and forced a smile. "This way." I gestured down the long hall and started walking.

"Everything's different," she stated, glancing out the windows we passed at the lovely scenery. Though not as lovely as Rivendell or Lothlórien I immediately corrected myself, which was probably the thought in her head.

"Yes, I suppose Gondor is a change from Elvish country," I agreed, staring straight ahead, mostly to keep my eyes averted from hers. _Not that there's much of it left_, I thought bitterly to myself.

"No, I mean everything in Gondor is different than I remember it." She let out a sigh, and I thought it sounded almost wistful, lamenting a childhood she would never get back. "Perhaps I've been away too long." She glanced over at me as we walked. "I suppose you know how it is," she said. "All your traveling, you must miss your home, and t'is a beautiful place; I wouldn't blame you."

"Sometimes," I conceded in the same melancholy tone as hers.

"Do you ever consider going back?" she continued to question.

I shook my head, resolutely. "My place is in the south for now."  I came to a stop outside a large oak door. "Here we are."

"_Diola lle_, _nin cundu," (*1) she said, then smiled at something she must have seen in my face, no doubt surprise._

"You have been taught well," I said, and well she had. Her command of my language, and Quenya no less was seamless, as though she were as comfortable with it as her own. And even if I hated being called 'my prince', her skills were still something to be appreciated. 

She nodded at this and disappeared inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

It was several moments before I brought myself to leave.

* * * * *

***1 : "Thank you, my prince."**

Now comment!!!!


	3. Elwyn

Next chapter, posted at the same time as the last (short, I know):

****

****

****

**Elwyn**

I turned from the closed door to inspect my room, relieved to finally be able to remove my cloak.

My bed sat against the far right wall, a canopy designed from intricate wood carvings hanging over it. A high balcony protruded from two double doors across the room from where I stood. I walked over to it and pulled open the glass-plated doors, stepping out onto the overhang and leaning against the balustrade to gaze out at the view. Quite different from what I was accustomed to, but no less beautiful, depending on how you looked at it.

I assumed Legolas had returned to my father's side in the Council after he had left me here, and I was almost grateful for that. His attentions were…unnerving, to say the least. I didn't enjoy the way my stomach turned when he was near. It had been a new sensation and it made me feel far less in control than I liked to be.

My thoughts shifted back to the present, to Gondor. I knew it would not be long before my father would begin insisting that I attend these council meetings, to prepare me. I suppose he thought a princess should be involved in her country and it was truly now the Age of Men. It was my place.

But oh, I was young. Too young in my opinion to be concerned with wars or politics. I had barely seen a score of seasons. Most of my life had been spent in the refuge of the dying Elven lands, and never had I seen as much turmoil as my teachers had, nor any of the Men I dwelled with now had.

I considered Legolas again; all that he had been through, all that had happened to his people. Here mine had everything before them and I was complaining to myself.

Regardless of how young I was, perhaps it was time I grew up a little.

* * * * *

Next post is when some problems start (though not even close to mush yet, sorry to all you hopeless romantics ! ;) )


	4. Legolas

Here's more guys! Sorry it took so long, my computer was being evil and not letting me log in (on a different one right now). Saved to my Word, I have chapters all the way up to actual mush, so I hope I can post more frequently!

**And for the people who had questions:**

Someone asked about **Mary Sues, and that is basically when the female lead role is beautiful and intelligent, all those clichés, sometimes resembling the author themselves (idealistically). I suppose Elwyn could be considered one somewhat, but it's just how she came out when I wrote her and she is by no means perfect (plus ppl seem to like Mary Sues anyway, so what does it matter? ;) )**

Someone asked about **Aragorn and Éowyn: Yes, I know he married Arwen. But I had a purpose in making Éowyn queen, because it was the only way I could ensure that Elwyn would be fully mortal. Arwen _is_ mentioned later though as having passed into the Havens for good (Believe me, I love Arwen, I hated making Éowyn his wife). I change things every now and then if the story can't work with them. For instance, Legolas is still in Middle Earth after 20 years and I dunno where I've stuck Gimli, I'll bring him in later. lol) **

**I assume you guys don't wanna scroll down for the Elvish translations, so I'm putting them in parentheses after the phrase for now!  **

Okay, on with the story! (it's short, but I'm posting the next at the same time)

** **

** **

**Legolas**

** **

"There is much discord between the council members, _nin mellon,"(my friend) Aragorn sighed, placing his head in his hands and massaging his furrowed brow tiredly._

I nodded, as weary of this struggle as he was. "What is their proposition?" I inquired.

He lifted his head. "We gather our forces again."

I squinted at him curiously. "For what purpose?"

He hesitated. "Beating back what is left of Mordor's army."

I sat back in my chair. "That war ended long ago."

"I am aware of that," he said, and I could sense the exasperation in his voice. He had obviously already been through this with the others. "And the last thing I want is to start any of the bloodshed again, but…" he trailed off. "Faramir believes the wayward Orcs should be driven back. They are attacking our boarders and southern Gondor territory is one of the last havens for Elves. As much as I hate to take desperate measures in order to preserve it, I will not see it destroyed when I could have prevented its unmaking." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Faramir also wishes me to ask you to travel back to Ithilien and retrieve the colony."

I didn't reply to this, contemplating his words. I could tell my friend knew it was a large favor he was asking. To bring the small remainder of my people into another battle, even a minimized one compared to what we had been through in the past, and to endanger myself on the journey as I had riding up to Aragorn's city was no small task. This had been Faramir's idea, I knew, but I also was aware that Aragorn was beginning to think it was a good one.

I swallowed. "Do _you_ wish me to go?"

"I don't know." He rose to his feet and began pacing the room, his frustration evident. "I don't…I was actually thinking it would be better to leave the Elves out of this all together."

"You'll need us for this campaign, Aragorn," I insisted, standing as well. "And I guarantee you, though I cannot speak for all in my colony, _I_ will not stand idly by while others fight."

"I'm not asking you to." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you think it best to travel back to Ithilien?"

"I think it best to not start another war, no matter how small in scale compared to the last."

"They are without direction," he reminded me, "Without leadership. Against our combined forces, they will not last long." He visibly hesitated. "Will you do this?"

I stood there, my jaw clinched for several moments. I said nothing.

* * * * *

Ah, the plot thickens. Hehe. (And whether or not any Orcs are left after the books and whether or not they would still try attacking, doesn't matter, I need it for conflict and it's possible, lol ;) ) FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Elwyn

5th chapter posted along with the 4th:

** **

** **

** **

**Elwyn******

"You seem a little too distraught for this early in the morning," I observed, stepping into the stables to find Legolas already grooming his horse, Arod, his expression troubled. He turned at the sound of my voice and managed a rueful smile.

"Shouldn't you be abed at this hour?" he asked, and whether or not that meant he wanted privacy, I didn't know.

I shrugged and made my way over to Luna's stall, two down from his own. "I could ask the same of you. I'm not accustomed to finding anyone else before my morning ride."

His smile returned, this time a tad more cheerful. "I suppose you would reject company then?"

I tightened my mare's saddle and tested the stirrups with the weight of my right foot, hoisting myself up on to her back. "Not necessarily."

"Good," He easily mounted his own horse, bareback I noticed, which I myself had never mastered without Luna throwing me off. I also took into account that his quiver hung from his shoulders. He never left it behind when leaving the palace and this actually comforted me as I hadn't thought to bring any weapons of my own and even if I had, he was far more experienced with his.

He must have detected the look in my eyes because he glanced briefly at his bow, then turned back to me, jerking his horse's reigns to start him moving. "Security," he elucidated, and I nodded, following him out into the fields toward the woods.

We were both silent for a long while, mostly because I sensed he wanted it that way, and I began to wonder what the point of his company on this ride was if he was not going to speak. I looked over at him, finally realizing that he was searching through the trees, his experienced eyes darting around, peering into every corner.

"Looking for something?" I asked him, and surprisingly, I managed to startle him. Something I knew was no small feat when it came to Elves.

"No," he assured me, facing forward again. Not that I was so easily shaken off topic however.

"Is there some threat on this path I should know of?"

He shook his head, but still appeared distracted. "_Ilya na varna,"(All is safe) he told me. I didn't believe him for a minute._

"_Anwave?_"(Truly?) I questioned skeptically.

"_Ni hlar…_"(I hear…) he didn't finish, continuing to search all around us and I saw one pointed ear perk up at a snapping twig.

"_Hlar man?_"(Hear what?) I prompted.

"There you are!"

I swear, I nearly fell off Luna. As it was, she was startled as well. And Arod seemed skittish, though Legolas hadn't jumped. 

Faramir's horse emerged from the foliage in front of us. Faramir himself appeared slightly out of breath and held up a hand while he collected himself, most likely so Legolas wouldn't shoot him. "I have been following you two much of the way."

"We noticed," Legolas said, almost hostile and I got the sense there was something going on here, an undercurrent I wasn't aware of.

"I wanted to speak with you," he revealed, staring at Legolas. His gaze shifted momentarily to me. "Privately."

"About traveling to Ithilien?" Legolas demanded. I knew he had picked up on Faramir's pointed glance, he simply wasn't concerned with whether or not I heard.

I turned to him, or as much as I could still mounted. "You're going back?"

He glared at Faramir for a few more moments, then turned to me, his expression softening. "Nothing has been decided." He spurred his horse onward, turning away from Faramir's and heading back the way we had come, out of the forest. I followed, Faramir trailing behind me.

I urged Luna up beside Legolas. Thankfully, Faramir stayed behind us, silent. "_Man kyar an mer?_"(What does he want?) I demanded, purposely shifting to Elven tongue in hopes he would be more apt to reveal what they had been talking about if the other soldier could not understand.

"_Úengwë_," (Nothing.) was all he said, though his eyes revealed different.

I sighed, glancing at Faramir, who I could tell did not appreciate our secrecy. "_Niyarinn," _(Tell me.) I insisted.

He looked over at me eventually. "_Úsí." (Not now.)_

Well, at least that was something. As far as I knew, neither had any reason to be angry with the other. I got the impression that something had happened in the meeting Legolas had had with my father the previous evening.

Sighing, I faced forward defeated, watching as the trees slowly grew fewer and fewer until we were once again in the fields behind the palace. Legolas broke into a gallop when we reached open ground and Faramir soon did the same. 

I took it they meant to leave me behind.

* * * * *

More soon. Oh, and if anyone speaks Elvish (Quenya considering Legolas is at least _descended _from a high Elf), please ignore it if my conjugations or sentence structures are off, still learning and all. Can speak French, but too bad that doesn't help with LOTR ) .


	6. Legolas

Here ya go guys!

**Legolas**

"I take it there is some purpose in this conversation you wish to have?" I questioned, shrugging off my cloak and entering Aragorn's main Hall, Faramir not far behind.

I hadn't expected to find the King there, but he rose to his feet upon our entrance. "What is this about?" he demanded, looking back and forth between us.

"I simply meant to ask Legolas about returning to Ithilien," Faramir explained. "It seems there is no need."

"We've already discussed it," Aragorn told him, descending the few steps that lead to the long table in front of him, which we stood on the other side of. He squinted at me. "_Narl mára?"(Are you alright?)_

I shook my head. "_Lá_." (No.) I turned to Faramir, ignoring Aragorn's concerned expression. "You wish me to retrieve my people to participate in yet another battle that could leave us extinct in these lands?"

"I wish for your help, yes," he corrected me, which only made my temper flare further, "as does your king."

"I haven't-" I heard Aragorn begin.

"Aragorn is my friend, yes," I agreed. "But he is _your king, not mine."_

"Enough!" Aragorn finally shouted, managing to startle the both of us. "Arguing about this is not going to change the situation," he told us calmly when he saw he had our attention. "The Orcs need to be driven back from Gondor; it is because of their recent attacks that I sent for my daughter in fear if she did not return now, she would be unable to. Now…" He looked at me. "This battle will be fought with or without your help, my friend. But I must say…I could certainly use it."

I didn't move, though perfectly aware of the deafening silence that had grown in their anticipation of my response. "When?" I finally inquired.

Aragorn glanced at Faramir, then back at me. "I'll need you to leave as soon as possible."

I sighed, then stared Aragorn directly in the eye. "_Ávan kyar sina…an lle,"(I do this…for you,) I told him._ "Handë tana_."(Know that.)_

He nodded his understanding and I turned and left the Hall.

* * * * *

I know, it's short, but there's more in the next chapter!


	7. Elwyn

Posted same time as 6th. (Only thing that sucks about that is I get the replies for one chapter when I post two) Read!

**Elwyn**

He burst out of the doors before I had a chance to enter them and the aura of anger surrounding him was almost tangible. Enough so that I backed away slightly.

"_Man ná raica?_"(What's wrong?) I asked hesitantly.

"_Úengwë,_"(Nothing.) he said curtly, continuing past me. "_Ëa_."(Let it be.) I immediately followed, against my better judgment.

"Legolas," I reached for his upper arm, effectively pulling him to a stop. "Please."

He sighed and a great deal of the worry lines disappeared from his features. He looked exhausted. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't sleep well and this on top of it…" He gestured toward the doors to the Hall that he had just exited.

"_What_ on top of it?" I persisted. "You won't tell me anything."

"Aragorn…" He trailed off and I suddenly grew nervous, having a hard time believing that my father could have sparked such fury in him. "I _do_ intend to return to Ithilien," he revealed, "at his request." My eyebrows lifted, almost hitting my hairline. "He wishes to gather forces to beat back the Orcs attacking the boarder lands…and he has asked me to bring the colony here to fight."

"But…" I glanced at the doors myself and turned back to him, finally understanding his anger, "that endangers the Elves," I realized, stating it for no purpose in particular.

He nodded. "Again."

"And the Men there," I added. He nodded again. I shut my eyes momentarily, trying to think of an appropriate response, then opened them again. "This was Faramir's idea." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"And…you agreed?"

He let out a breath, as if deflating and averted his gaze, lowering himself onto a nearby bench. "Yes," he said eventually. "This is an inevitable battle. And Aragorn fights it partially _for the Elves." He lifted his clear blue eyes to mine again. "How can I refuse him?"_

My brow furrowed and I sat beside him as he placed his head in his hands. "You don't have to go." I absently brushed a stray blond strand behind his ear.

"Don't I?" He refused to look at me, even when I touched him. "If I don't, I let down Aragorn. And he needs this. If I do, this could very well be suicide. Or worse, genocide." He paused. "What sort of leader does that make me?"

"A concerned one, I suppose," I replied vaguely, "Which makes an admirable one."

"Admirable," he scoffed, drooping his head and resting his elbows in his knees, dangling his hands in between them. "Hardly."

I sighed. "All that really matters is whether or not you think it wise to involve them in this battle."

He finally looked over at me again. "For your people or for mine?"

I opened my mouth to respond, then shut it, realizing I had no response. I knew my father had spoken of moments like these, when he first began to discover he was meant to be King and small distinctions were made, especially between him and Legolas or him and Lady Arwen where it was obvious that Elves and Men were not the same and that he was not one of them. I felt that now.

And the gap between the two had never seemed so large.

* * * * *

Okay, there should be actually some **mush next post, so as the guy in _Jurassic Park says, "Hold onto your butts." (heehee, always liked that line)_**

Now, I need replies ppl! I know you know how! Ya see that little blue bar in the bottom left-hand corner of your screen? It's right there! Click on it! Ya don't even have to be registered to do it. It's not hard and I need to support!!!


	8. Legolas

Sorry it took a while everyone. As I said to my POTC readers, I have to update from someone else's computer since mine won't let me log in and update day snuck up on me this week. Enjoy!

**Legolas**

It had been settled. A week of planning, of strategy, and then I would travel to Ithilien and return with the other Elves. Not that I was allowing myself to think about it much, aside from when my help was needed for battle tactics. Mostly I tried to ignore it, think of anything but what I was going to tell everyone when I returned.

Elwyn helped with that. I had been spending most of my spare time with her. She was good at distracting me, and I think she sensed I needed to be distracted. We would ride, or take walks in the woods and I would tell her my memories of Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen as it was called now before the war. Sometimes she would tell me stories from books she had read, or that she would make up off the top of her head, which usually left us both laughing. I grew more comfortable around her than I was around Aragorn.

Sometimes she would inquire about Arwen, even if it was just broaching the subject. Until she had asked, I wasn't aware she had been told of the Elf maiden. I would have thought Aragorn would have been attempting to forget her. I would remain silent or bring up something else, not sure how much her father would want me to reveal.

She had mentioned Arwen again one day, and again I was avoiding answering.

"May I ask you something?" she queried when she saw I had no intention of responding to her earlier question. I nodded, kicking at the leaves around our feet. "Have you ever been in love?"

Not at all what I had been expecting her to ask and not a question I was truly prepared to answer. It was enough to make me stop short and turn to her. For a moment, I thought it was a tactic to bring me out of the slight daze I had been in most of that day. But the look on her face when I raised my eyes to hers showed genuine curiosity. "I was engaged once," I revealed. I saw Elwyn's obvious surprise. "She was my parents' choice, an elf from Rivendell. I cared for her, I don't know if I would have called it love."

"What happened?" she pressed, evidently indicating my single status.

"The Fellowship. The war," I explained, allowing a small smile. "I was always more warrior than royalty. I assume she crossed to Valinor long ago."

"Do you miss her?"

I considered it for a moment, then shook my head. "No," I said. "She was never meant to be mine."

I felt her slip her smaller hand into mine and intertwine our fingers, then she continued to drag me down the path we seemed to be blazing through the trees. "And you?" I asked her.

"What about me?"

"Have you ever known love?"

She stopped again and turned back to me, though she didn't release my hand. "Why do you ask?"

I felt a wry smile coming on. "Why do you?"

She smiled as well, though hers was rather sheepish and her eyes shifted to her feet as if they were the most fascinating area in the forest. Her hand dropped from mine. "No. I haven't," she admitted. "I am young yet."

I nodded and swallowed hard. Such things were easy to forget, especially considering how much time I spent around other immortals.

"Why have you not yet sailed to the West?" she asked.

I remained quiet for a few more seconds, pensive. "Though I long for the sea, I have always believed that there was more meant for me in Middle-earth," I told her. "I simply have yet to find it." My eyes met hers again and held them. She stared right back at me, her gaze just as intense and I realized my heart was beating faster, harder.

It was she that broke the moment first, clearing her throat and turning away uncomfortably. I felt the sudden need to apologize, but I knew I couldn't without causing her more unease; not to mention I had no idea what to apologize for.

"Could you do me a favor?" I heard her ask, her voice unusually small.

"Anything," I said it before thinking, but it did not appear to faze her.

"When you ride into that battle…" She turned back around and surprisingly I could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "promise me you'll come back?"

I sighed and stepped closer, pulling her into my arms. I half expected her to pull away from me, but her own arms wrapped around my waist and she laid her head against my chest, sniffling. "_Ávan vanda," (I promise) I whispered into her hair. I felt her nuzzle her face into the crook of my neck and my grip on her tightened._

My lips were on hers before I even realized what was happening, leaving me wondering which one of us had initiated it. My hand drifted to the back of her neck, drawing her closer still and a low groan involuntarily escaped my throat.

I think my reaction must have shocked her. It shocked _me. I hadn't realized how much I had wanted this until it had happened and truthfully, it frightened me. Aragorn and Arwen suddenly flashed into my mind and I pulled back abruptly._

Elwyn stared up at me wearing a bewildered expression, her lips slightly swollen and her eyes searching mine for some form of explanation. 

"I'm sorry," I apologized, my tone far more formal than I had intended it. "I shouldn't have done that."

She was still loosely in my embrace, but her eyes were now downcast. "Legolas, _Ávan_…" the words died on her lips.

I didn't know what to say anymore than she did, nor what to do. I found myself wishing it had never happened and at the same time, wishing it could happen again.

I felt Arod nudge my lower back with his nose, letting out a soft neigh and then a snort. Grateful for the distraction, I released Elwyn and patted his head in acknowledgement before turning back to her. "Perhaps we should head back," I suggested.

She nodded, refusing to meet my gaze, then placed two fingers in her mouth, letting out a low whistle. Luna appeared within seconds, rounding a tree on our right. Elwyn silently mounted her and for a moment, I thought she meant to ride away without me. But she waited patiently as I climbed onto my own horse, though she still quite obviously avoided eye contact.

I could feel the confusion rolling off her in waves as we rode back through the trees and I made a mental note to sit her down sometime soon and explain to her why it was best that she stick to her kind and me to mine.

Maybe while I was at it, I could explain it to myself.

* * * * *

I'm still not done with Elwyn's chapter so you guys only get the one today (it's more mushy than this one and it takes a while to write ;) ). REPLIES!!!!


	9. Elwyn

Sorry about the long wait you guys, holidays and all. Hopefully I'll be able to update from my own computer soon!

**Elwyn**

He left me alone when we reached the gardens, insisting that he had some appointment with my father. I did not believe him, but neither did I follow him to confirm my suspicions.

He had kissed me. _He_ had kissed _me_. And then he had pulled away. And during our ride and short walk, the few words he had even uttered to me had been such that they reminded me of how he had spoken to me when I was a child.

The fact that I had returned his kiss was not the issue.

The fact that I wanted him to kiss me again was not the issue.

* * * * *

I knocked hesitantly, still considering turning and fleeing in the opposite direction back to my quarters. I was about to. I had actually gathered my skirts in my hands when the door swung open.

Legolas stared at me quizzically, his hand braced against the door, blocking my entrance. "You're Highness," he said, almost curtly.

I glared at him. "_Avá yellon ta_," (Don't call me that.) I ordered, ducking under his arm and into the room before I was invited.

He sighed and turned around, shutting the door behind the both of us.

"_Man ná ta?_" (What is it?) he asked.

I whirled back around to face him, angry all of a sudden and willing to tell him so. Then I had the opportunity to study his appearance. His normal attire was gone, in favor of more a more comfortable tunic and pare of pants, most likely to sleep in. His hair was loose from the habitual braids and hung over his broad shoulders. And it was here I realized that I had come rather late.

I noticed he was studying me as well, but his expression seemed a bit more confused, and somewhat concerned. It occurred to me suddenly that I had been silent for some time now.

"_Ni…_" (I…) I began, then stopped and tried again. "_Lle…_" (You…)

"Have done something foolish," he supplied, sighing and running a hand through his hair and leaning back against the door frame. "I'm sorry."

"_Ávan umin_," (I'm not,) I admitted, sighing as well and lowering myself into a nearby chair. "And that is what frightens me."

"Elwyn," he began, crossing the room to kneel in front of me. "What happened was…" He paused as if trying to decide how to word it, "not meant to," he finished. "I do not know what came over me."

"You?" I countered. "At least a portion of the blame is mine. I am not a few millennia old, but neither am I a child unaware of my actions."

"_Lá_." (No.) He sat back on his heels. "Believe me; I am well aware that you are no longer a child."

I caught the unintentional suggestive tone behind that and shuddered slightly. Which he of course noticed, though thankfully, also misinterpreted. "_Lle nar ringa_," (You're cold.) he said, reaching around me for the Lórien cloak that was draped across the back of my seat. He wrapped it around my shoulders before I could protest his statement and surprisingly, I found it comforting. It smelled of him, like the woods and a thousand journeys, and suddenly, I _felt like a child again compared to him. Things were simpler then, I almost wished I was._

"_Lúmë ahya ilu_," (Time changes everything/all.) he said, as if he could read my thoughts.

"_Ná_," (Yes,) I granted. "_Ta kyar." _(It does.)_ I felt his thumb brush against my cheek bone as his hand cupped my face and I flinched at first, then leaned into it, accepting it as the consolation it was meant to be. He gazed at me and his thumb moved to my lips, though I wasn't sure if it was purposeful or not._

I suddenly realized I was leaning toward him, even if it was very slowly. I stopped myself just as my lips brushed his, trying not to think about the fact that he had not stopped me himself. "_Ávan maurë vanya." (I need to go.)_

He nodded in agreement and rose to his feet, offering a hand to help me up as well. I accepted it and stood, though neither of us let go once I had risen. He glanced down at our hands, then lifted his gaze back up to mine. "_Lle uin-" _(You do not-)

"I know," I interrupted. "But I should."

He stared at me, a little too intently. Why had I never noticed in my childhood how perfect he was?

He took a step forward and I instinctively stepped back. When he took another, I forced myself to remain rooted to the spot, my eyes focused on my feet. I suddenly wondered if he was even aware that he was moving.

I felt his fore finger hook under my chin and allowed him to raise it, which turned out to be a mistake. I was powerless under his gaze. Elbereth, he was beautiful.

"_Avá_," (Don't.) I pleaded, feeling my resolve falter.

"_Pustan_," (Stop me.) he said, continuing to lean toward me.

While I had fully _planned_ to stop him I found myself closing the gap between us instead. The kiss began tentative, even more so than the first, but quickly grew far more passionate, demanding even. His tongue grazed the seam of my lips, silently asking for entry, which I granted and his breathing grew more labored.

Before I even had much time to register that we were doing the very thing I had come here to stop from happening again, I realized we were slowly backing up. The foot of his bed met the back of my knees, but I did not pull away. He slowly lowered me onto it, his hand supporting the back of my head. His other hand drifted down to my hip, drawing a gasp out of me and it was here that he stopped.

It suddenly hit me how much more experienced he was than me and I think my gasp had proven it to him. He rolled off me and rose to his feet, muttering something in Elvish that sounded distinctly like "_raica merë" (wrongful desire)._

"Legolas," I began, sitting up and adjusting the shift I wore. "Why…"

He didn't face me, running a hand through his golden hair. "You know why," he said, barely audible. He glanced at me, rather uncomfortably. "I will not take your innocence."

I hesitated. "Not even if it is offered to you?" I ventured.

He shook his head, averting his gaze again. "You do not understand what you are offering."

"Because I am so young?" I demanded, anger fringing my tone.

"Do not speak as though it is an empty excuse." He turned away from me fully, facing the open fireplace now.  "The most it can be minimized is that it is the least severe problem in a list of many where my feelings for you are concerned."

I rolled my eyes, cursing the Elven ability to be so cryptic. "It worries you that I am my father's daughter?"

"It will worry _him_ that you are your father's daughter," he corrected me. "And I will not betray him."

I stood as well and crossed the short distance to him, halting directly in front of him and lifting a hand to his cheek. "I am not asking you to." He spoke as if I plotted to frame him for turning the King of Gondor over to an Orc.

His expression became impassive and he lifted my hand away. Had I been Elf-kind, I probably would have seen the pain it caused him. "There is much you do not understand, _nessa quén_." (young one)

"Then explain it to me," I suggested, watching him step away from me and face the fire again.

"When I am near you…" he trailed off, still refusing to meet my gaze, "my mind is no longer my own." He paused as if that explained everything. "_Ávan mer…_" (I want…)

"_Man?_" (What?) I urged.

"Things I should not," he finished tactfully. "You have to understand how strange this is. I've known you since you were a child, have thought of you mostly as my niece, and this…is a very different way to think of you."

"Well it is as confounding for the niece as it is for the uncle, if that is any consolation," I informed him, suddenly frustrated that he seemed to think he was the only one affected by this.

He faced me again and took me in his arms, surprising me. "I'm sorry, that was not what I meant," he sighed into my hair. I couldn't help but notice how right this felt, how perfectly I seemed to fit against him, my head tucked beneath his chin. And in the back of my mind, there was the distinct impression that he was noticing as well. "Elwyn," he whispered, pulling back to stare at me. "I cannot do this to Aragorn," he insisted. "Or to you."

"Do you not want me?" I questioned, self-consciously.

I saw him squeeze his eyes shut but I did not ask why. "Believe me, that is not it," he assured me, stepping back and walking briskly to the door. He pulled I open and stood silently in front of it, his hand on the latch. Sighing I crossed the room as well and stepped out into the hall, careful to avoid meeting his eyes. 

* * * * *

More soon (I hope).


	10. Legolas

I know, it took a while guys. I'm worried I'm losing readers because of it. But guess what?? I'm updating from my own computer! I got online one day, went to ff.n ad suddenly I could log in! YAY! So more frequent updates hopefully.

**Legolas******

"We will return with Elven aid." Faramir clarified as I mounted Arod and he his own steed.

"As much as I can manage," I corrected him, pulling back on my horse's reigns to keep him steady. "But do not expect them to be pleased with your request."

"Well, they shall at least receive a warm welcome," Aragorn promised, stepping up next to Elwyn and wrapping an arm around her waist and her mother's. "I'll arrange a banquet of some fashion for when you arrive. Perhaps help reinforce some of the old alliances."

I nodded, glancing briefly at Elwyn who murmured: "_Ëa __varna__."_ Be safe. I offered her a small nod, then spurred Arod forward, toward the road that led south and away from Minas Tirith, Faramir falling in step behind me.

* * * * *

We slept out in the open that night, my eyes never closing, as usual, and one hand resting firmly on my bow.

It only occurred to me then that I probably should have requested Gondorian escorts for us from Aragorn. Any attack and we could only defend ourselves against so many. Not to mention my limited supply of arrows.

I sighed and turned over on my side, my thoughts immediately drifting to my old friend's daughter. Nothing in all my years had ever struck me as confusing as she was. Whenever she was near me, I felt this uncontrollable pull toward her. Usually toward her lips, which would not do at all. I had resorted to avoiding her the past few days, which I knew she was well aware of.

I had considered seeking Aragorn's advice on the subject; more than once. But playing out every possible way the conversation could go, I knew the situation would simply bring up old memories of his relationship with Arwen and any protective fatherly instincts he might have on top of it all.

A rustle in the bushes just behind me was enough to startle me into alertness. I lifted my head, glancing to my right at Faramir, who still lay fast asleep. It was then I remembered how frustrated I had eventually grown with the other nine of the Fellowship during our journey when Boromir and Aragorn, and especially Gimli had been peacefully dozing during what I, with my heightened senses, saw as obvious dangers along the trip.

Sighing in vain at the Captain beside me and shaking my head, I reached first for my quiver, then realized I could barely see past our small fire in the dark, and its dwindling light did not provide nearly enough clarity to aim. I abandoned my bow and unsheathed the two long knives from my pack which lay to my right. Then I approached the bush slowly, feeling much like a predator stalking its prey.

I had just raised my left cutlass when whatever was behind the bush emerged from it. Needless to say, I had expected Orcs. However, what stood in front of me was a light-haired, rather flush faced male elf. One I knew as Arquen, a Mirkwood Elf originally, like myself and an old friend of my father's, now residing in Ithilien. I took a step back, startled, but rather relieved.

"My Lord," he greeted me, staring warily at the weapons I had let fall to my sides.

I set them down near my other effects. "_Man nar lle kyar?_" (What are you doing?) I demanded. "_Hilyantlyen?" _(You followed me?)__

He led his horse over from behind him to the tree I had been leaning against before and began tying the reigns to it. "I was sent after you a few days ago."

My expression immediately became concerned. "Has something happened?" I insisted, resisting the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Were you attacked? Is everyone alright?" Absently I realized how my panic for my people suddenly made me see just how much I was my father's son.

"There has been no attack since ere you left for Gondor, Your Highness," he assured me, tightening the knot he had made round the tree. "Your second-in-command grew curious of your prolonged visit with the King and sent me as messenger." He glanced briefly at Faramir, then turned back to me.

I sighed and nodded, plopping down beneath the tree again. "There was pressing business to attend to in Gondor," I explained, drawing my knees up to rest my arms on them.

"It affects Ithilien?" he prompted, staring down at me.

I paused, reluctant to continue. "King Elessar is planning a counter offensive against the Orcs," I finally told him.

"A counter offensive?" he echoed. "Gondor does not have the resources to launch that kind of a campaign."

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "That is why they are requesting Elf forces."

He did not speak for a prolonged amount of time and I could tell I had shocked him into silence. "And you plan to ask this of the colony?"

"I plan to order it if I must," I revealed. "We're already having trouble defending ourselves. And if things keep progressing the way they have been, this war will continue until we are all dead or we all sail. If we combine our forces with Men again, we can end it."

"I fear the colony will see it as nothing more than suicide."

"It is suicide only if we allow them to keep coming."

"Legolas," he began, lowering himself to the ground beside me. I did not bother to correct his usage of the improper title. "I've known you since you were an elfling. I know you mean well." He shook his head tiredly. "But this is folly. Gondor needs to grow accustomed to the fact that this is the Age of Men. Our time is over. The King will not be able to rely on the Elves much longer."

"So you suggest forgetting them?" I asked, almost angrily. "Sailing to Valinor and leaving Middle-earth to its own devices? To fight alone?"

"I suggest defending what's ours," he corrected me. "And letting Men defend what's theirs."

I sighed again and did not reply for fear that if I did, I would agree.

* * * * *

Next chapter starts to hint at where this is all going ppl, at least as far as Legolas and Elwyn are concerned! And I'm gonna post it at the same time.


	11. Elwyn

11th Chapter posted the same time as the 10th:

****

****

**Elwyn**** (The Talk-Part 1)**

I missed him.

It had been three days with no word. Three days of pure, unadulterated torture. It made me wonder if he was feeling the same way, being away from me. Mostly, I just longed for his return.

My mother seemed extremely curious of my melancholy demeanor. I believe she assumed I worried about the upcoming battle, as she did, and though I truly did, it was not at the forefront of my mind. Yet.

To be trapped in the White City, unable to better the situation and with no news on the Legolas and Faramir or their whereabouts was making me restless. Extremely so.

I was in love with an Elf. 

I almost laughed at the thought.

There was a knock at the door and though it was obvious the visitor had rapped softly, the sound echoed against the ancient oak. Without waiting for my permission to enter, my mother stepped inside my chambers, shutting the door carefully behind her. 

She cautiously crossed the room to me and stopped just before my window seat, where I sat most days, awaiting a rider from my father. She did not say anything, and I knew she thought it needless. For a mortal, she was fairly perceptive. Even if she did not know what the reason behind my demeanor was, she certainly knew it was not the absence of my father.

She sat beside me and placed a hand on my knee. "Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?" she asked, though it was a rather rhetorical question. "I do not pretend to know what it is, but it would be nice to."

I opened my mouth and almost lapsed into the language of the Eldar before I remembered that she did not speak it. "It's nothing," I said, shifting my eyes to the window again.

She knew I was not telling her the whole truth, but she said nothing about it. She simply nodded, aware that pressing the matter would not force me to tell her.

"Elwyn…" she began hesitantly. She stared down at her hands, clasped in her lap. "Your father…there is something I know he would want me to warn you of." She lifted one of her hands and covered both of mine with it. "He spent much of his life before and during the War…" she hesitated here, "longing for someone that he could never truly be with." I raised my eyes to her. "And he well remembers the pain of it," she went on. "I know that neither he nor I would wish you to suffer the same fate. Yet you seem to have chosen this path regardless."

I shook my head, allowing my gaze to return to the view of the mountainous grounds behind the Citadel. "_Nin tië úná mi m_," (My path is not in my hands.)  I said idly, mainly to myself, as she could not understand my words. "What makes you say this?" I asked in the Common language.

"Do not take me for a fool, daughter," she said, almost harshly. "I am not blind. I have seen the way you look at each other." 

I did not reply, bowing my head. "_Ávan mels_,"(I love him.) I told her. And even if she did not comprehend Elvish, she seemed to understand my confession as I knew she at least understood phrases such as _melamin_ (my love). "More than anything."

"I know," she sighed, allowing a little sympathy to shine through. "But it does not change the fact that he is not your kind. Do you wish to cause him such pain?"

"I wish to be with him," I insisted, "Nothing more."

My mother shut her eyes, most likely exasperated. "I wish it were that simple." She paused again, clearly growing uncomfortable. "Have you…" she began, trailing off. I waited patiently for her to continue. "Have you…given yourself to him?" she finally managed.

I shook my head. "No." She gave a sigh of obvious relief and I refrained from telling her that I regretted the fact that he had not allowed me to before he left.

"Then there is still hope." She leaned closer, earnestly. "Let him go Elwyn. Encourage him to sail West before it is too late and there is no reversing what has come to pass. There he can marry among Elf-kind."

"Elves love only once, _Amil_," I reminded her. I sighed. "It would not be so simple for him. And though I am human, nor would it be for me."

"Elwyn," She attempted to take my hand in hers again, but I drew it back. She winced at this, but continued. "It is the only way you can save his life. If you let this go any further…" She did not finish her thought, moving on to the next. "And when you pass…he will fade into shadow."

I let out a shaky breath, feeling a lone tear slip down my cheek. I rarely allowed myself to think of such things as Legolas fading.

"If you love him, will you let this happen?" she demanded.

"He will not sail," I told her firmly. "Not even if I begged it of him."

"What if your father were to speak with him?" she began, missing my doubtful expression. "Both of them have always greatly valued the other's opinion. If Aragorn-"

"He will speak with him as soon as he knows as it is," I cut her off.

She was silent for some time after this and I got the sense that she was composing herself for the question I knew she would ask the moment the conversation had turned to the Mirkwood Prince. "Have you told him?" she finally managed.

My stare immediately moved again to my window's view. "I have not."

"You must," she insisted. "You cannot keep it from him, especially now."

"I will tell him," I assured her, trying to prevent my voice from rising in frustration. "When it is necessary."

Her brow furrowed in concern. "Is it not necessary now?"

I allowed my eyes to shut and did not reply.

* * * * *

Heehee. "The Talk-Part 2" won't come until Legolas and Aragorn are camping out before the battle, so it's not actually the next chapter.


	12. Legolas

Look at me, posting much faster than normal. Go me! Next chapter, as usual, will be posted at the same time as this one.

**Legolas**

Arriving in Ithilien was much like arriving in my own realm. The Elves our little assemblage trotted past nodded respectfully at me, a few from Mirkwood bowed, which was as tiring as it always was. My second-in-command, Canaliel, who had been a friend of mine back home, approached the three of us as we dismounted as if he had been expecting us and I concluded that he must have been alerted to my presence.

"Your Highness," he began, stepping in front of me.

I sighed, exasperated. How many times had I asked him not to employ the title? He turned and began walking and I automatically followed him, leaving Arquen and Faramir behind us, speaking in hushed tones. "_Man ná ta?_" (What is it?) I asked, sensing that he had something to tell me.

He hesitated. "Another faction left for the Havens today, just this morning."

"A ship awaits them there?" I guessed.

He nodded gravely. "They grow tired of fighting, Legolas." He halted and turned to face me.

"As do we all," I agreed, clasping my hands behind my back.

"They have abandoned Middle-earth," he reminded me. "And at this rate, it will not be long before the rest of the colony and all the other Elven kingdoms follow suit. The Lord and Lady have sailed, Imladris has been almost entirely evacuated-"

"I realize that," I cut him off, frustrated. I glanced at the other Elves milling around us.

"Your father sent word," he said suddenly, changing the subject. I returned my gaze to him. "He talks of voyaging to Valinor; he wishes you to be by his side when he does."

I was rather taken aback by that. So it had finally happened. King Thranduil of Mirkwood had decided to leave the woods in favor of the sea.

Now the only question was whether or not I would go with him.

* * *

  


The announcement had been made. Gondor's situation and Aragorn's request had been revealed. And as I had predicted, no Elf seemed especially pleased to hear it.

All able-bodied males, especially any with combat experience were to travel with me back to the world of Men.

"We depart tomorrow?" Canaliel asked, standing just in front of the desk I sat behind, bent over papers.

"Yes," I clarified, not even bothering to look up.

"And the she-Elves?" he urged. "If they don't stay behind, Ithilien will be completely empty. I do not wish to find Orc squatters upon our return."

I lifted my head. "Would you prefer to find the remains of a massacre?" I questioned. He shifted uncomfortably. "The females can defend themselves, yes. But only so much without us. I will not leave them to die."

"But you will _bring_ them to die?" he practically yelled.

I arched an emphatic dark eyebrow at him.

He lowered his gaze immediately. "Forgive me, _nin  cundu___(my prince), I did not mean to shout," he said sheepishly.

I sighed and set down my quill, then rose to my feet abandoning my chair. "Gondor has sufficient protection. They will never be near the battle. And there are enough of us to protect them on the journey."

He paused, then nodded his understanding. "Very well, My Lord, I trust your judgment."

I smirked at him, my expression now mirthful. "No, you don't."

He grinned as well. "Not much I can do about it if I don't, is there?" he laughed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You fear for Tindómë?" I inquired, referring to his originally Lórien fiancée.

He let out a breath. "I cannot decide which place I think safer for her."

"Gondor is best for the time being," I promised. "At least there she will not be alone."

"_Lle nar téra, ávan ista_," (You're right, I know) he conceded. He sighed and looked up at me. "Tomorrow then."

I nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

  


"There ahead lies the World of Men," I informed Arquen and Canaliel, who had only seen it once before, lifting a hand to point at the Gates in the distance that lead into the White City from behind.

Canaliel, who sat on the horse to my right, was the first to speak. "The citadel stands tall even from here," he observed, gazing at it, slightly in awe, even for all the Elvish constructions he had seen. I briefly wondered what his reaction would have been to the Arganoth, had he ever seen it.

"Aye," I agreed, noticing Faramir's chest swell with pride at my second's comment. I twisted around on Arod to make sure that the large group of Elves following us was keeping up. Most had horses, others chose to walk half the time, carrying some of their belongings they did not wish to leave unattended in Ithilien. For the most part, it was the females and children that were mounted. I couldn't see to the end of the thick line, but I had posted guards to follow behind and ensure no one fell behind on the trail.

I turned back around, kicking gently at Arod's side to start him trotting again.

* * *

  


It will be **Legolas' pov for a while to come guys**, spanning several chapters. I kinda liked the flow when it alternated the both of them, but this is he way it came out when I wrote it. I even have one chapter coming up that's in Aragorn's perspective.

The interesting stuff (a.k.a apolitical, less to do with Middle-earth's problems, more to do with Legolas and Elwyn's) will begin again when he returns to Minas Tirith!


	13. Legolas

13th chapter posted at the same time as the 12th.

**Legolas**

A portion of the Royal family awaited us in the main square as we arrived. Aragorn of course, stepped forward as everyone dismounted, greeting a few he knew with an Elvish salute, which I was grateful for. Some of the Elves had forgotten he was raised among them, I was hoping it would boost their support of him.

I found Elwyn's arms around me as soon as I stepped out of my horse's left stirrup, and though surprised, instinctively enfolded her in my own. Though the curious gazes from my kin did not go unnoticed.

"_Narl mára?_" (Are you alright?) she asked, barely audible, concern filling her voice. Her breath tickled my ear and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Yes," I replied, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"There are so many," she said and I knew she was looking over my shoulder at the other Elves. I pulled back a little and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Legolas," I heard Canaliel say, approaching us from behind me.  I saw Elwyn's eyes turn to him before I had even acknowledged his presence. When I did turn, he was staring quizzically at the princess standing beside me. "_Man nás?_" (Who is she?)

He must have assumed that she did not speak Elvish, for he seemed surprised when she answered for me.

"Elwyn, daughter of Aragorn," she replied.

His eyebrows raised, but he quickly regained his composure. "Your Highness." He nodded at her then turned to stare briefly at the other Elves as we had been. "The she-Elves will need sanctuary during this battle; I assume Gondor is willing to comply?" His back was still turned to us, but it was clear he was speaking to Elwyn. He knew I had little jurisdiction here.

"Of course," she readily agreed, her tone indicating that it should have been obvious. I got the brief impression that she was offended at Canaliel's comment, taking it as though he meant that Gondor would turn us all away.

He faced us again, a carefully planned civil look on his face. "Settled then." He bowed his head at me, then her. "My Lady," he said, then turned to leave.

"He does not like Men," she observed. It was a statement, not an inquiry.

I sighed. "He is not fond of mortals, no," I admitted. "Little more than Dwarves at times." I turned back to her. "But there are more important matters to attend to than our petty differences," I reminded her.

"Such as what to wear tonight," she said playfully, smiling softly. It was only then that I remembered Aragorn's mentioning before my departure to Ithilien a welcoming feast or what have you for the arriving Elves and I nodded. Perfect, one more thing to worry about, forcing myself to keep away from her all evening. Not that I wanted to; that was the problem.

"_Man ná raica?_" (What's wrong?) she asked, having noticed the look on my face. I felt her palm on my cheek and she drew my gaze to hers.

"_Ta ná úengwë,_" (It's nothing.) I assured her, covering her hand with my own and gently removing it.

She allowed her arm to fall to her side and didn't say anything though I was sure that she didn't believe me. She knew I was to a certain extent shutting her out and I had decided some time ago that it was best that she believe that than to know the true reason I was avoiding her.

Her eyes were colder now, more closed off, as if something I had done had made a decision for her that she had been debating. Probably the same one I had made. "I'll see you tonight then," she said curtly.

"Yes, tonight," I said, struggling to remain as removed as she now seemed to be. She nodded and eagerly brushed past me.

* * *

  


Short, I know, but the banquet's next and it's a fun one!


	14. Legolas

I've been doing good lately (at least with this story-mostly cuz I'm so far ahead with it) about updating. I've been a good little author.

Pirate Gyrl asked about **Gimli** and I sent her an email, but now hat I think about it, you guys might be wondering where the best friend is, huh? While I promise you, he will come when the main problem is revealed, I can't tell you why he will be coming without ruining the story, lol.

****

**Legolas**

I was beginning to wish that Aragorn had not set aside a throne for me. I understood why he had, I was sure it made the other Elves more comfortable and trusting, knowing that I was at the head of this battle plan along with the King, but truthfully I was wishing I could blend into the crowd and be a civilian for the night.

Instead, I sat up on a podium to the left of Aragorn and Éowyn, watching everyone else dance. The entire chamber was segregated. Elves danced with Elves, mortals danced with mortals. And because, I assume, of my people's resentment of this battle, none dared to mix.

So all of the Royals, myself included, silently sat, straining to pretend that the palpable tension throughout the room did not exist. Every now and then, Aragorn would lean over and carry on brief conversations with me, but for the most part he was watching his guests or speaking with Éowyn on his other side.

And Elwyn, well…her throne sat empty. Either she was late or she was angrier at me than I had initially thought. She obviously did not appreciate being brushed aside. And the fact that I had hurt her bothered me more than I cared to admit.

And so busy I was planning my next apology to her that I did not notice her entrance. Most eyes had turned to the double doors, even some Elven ones as she stepped inside. Some mortals bowed, but most returned to their small talk and let her make her way through the sea of faces.

I don't think I had ever been so fixated on any one thing in my life. Of all the things I had seen; the mallorn trees of Lothlórien, the Arganoth, the Lady of Light herself, and never had I been as fascinated by any of them as I was by the simple sight of Elwyn approaching the dais.

What I remember most was the knowledge that I should not have been so impressed. She looked lovely enough, I suppose; her lavender dress accentuated her figure and features and her hair was loose, flowing down to her waist, yet I had seen she-Elves just as fair. No, it was something other than her beauty that attracted me that night, and it jolted through me like electricity. Looking back, I believe that was the moment I truly fell in love with her, though I'm not sure I knew it at the time.

Her eyes met mine for a moment, but she quickly averted them, making it impossible for me to determine whether or not she was having a similar experience to mine.

I had risen to my feet and was crossing the floor to her before I even realized I meant to stand.

So much for my plan to avoid her for the night.

She watched me the whole time, almost warily. When I came to a stop in front of her and extended my hand, she stared at it for a few seconds, then hesitantly placed her own in it. I led her out into the middle of the floor and she allowed me to pull her into my arms and begin dancing. The first Elf/mortal pair of the evening.

It was a familiar waltz, one I had known for years, and I was glad of it. Had my feet not known the steps by memory, I probably would have stepped on her toes or fallen on my face. Her scent was quite a distraction.

She must have been unaware of her effect on me (either that or perfectly aware and willing to use it for her own advantage) because she pressed herself closer and rested her chin on my right shoulder. "I think you've done something that is frowned upon, _nin__ cundu_," (my prince) she said quietly, watching everyone else in the room who was staring.

"Just wait," I instructed knowingly.

She obliged, continuing to watch everyone else. Slowly but surely people began to switch partners, mixing the two races of the chamber, though some did it reluctantly. I chuckled softly at the sheep-like nature of them all.

"All you need is one and they all follow," I explained, craning my neck to observe all those mixed couples now dancing as well. "Much like dropping a stone into a calm pond if you will."

"Ripples," she mumbled, returning her eyes to mine.

I nodded, suddenly realizing how much more accustomed than her I was to things like this. How much older I was than her all together. And just how dreadful this whole situation was entered my mind as it had after I had kissed her in the woods. I was being foolish and impractical. And I should not have been dragging her into it along with me. But I was getting dangerously close to the point where my feelings outweighed my control. Perhaps I had long since surpassed it.

I abruptly stopped dancing and she glanced around at the other couples, confused. "_Man ná ta?_" (What is it?) she asked, bewildered.

I twined my fingers through hers and began guiding her toward a set of doors perpendicular to those she had entered through. Whether or not anyone noticed our departure, I did not know, but we were at least out on the balcony they led to before anyone could follow us.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, turning from the balustrade to watch me shut the doors behind us.

I rounded on her, still gripping the door knob, for some sort of support I think. "Do…" I began. "Do you not still feel it?" Her eyes fell to her feet. "This…emotion that exists between us? Am I just imagining things? Because I am really not the sort to."

"I feel it," she admitted. She lifted her eyes. "But I have decided I will not be ruled by it."

"I'm finding it rather difficult to ignore," I snapped. Hadn't it been she pressing the relationship not more than a week ago?

"Then try harder," she commanded. "As you said before, this…whatever this is, is something that cannot happen."

I stepped closer and she visibly flinched. "And if we can't stop it from happening?" I asked softly, my voice taking on a husky tone.

"That's ridiculous." She watched me, looking terrified that I would take another step. I wisely resisted the urge to. "It's simply a matter of will power."

"Will I have," I conceded. "But there's only so much I can take." I was close enough to feel her breath somewhere near my chin now.

"And if we do give in?" she whispered. "What then?" She gazed up at me, concern filling her eyes. "I will not condemn you to death," she vowed.

I sighed and brought my hand up to her cheek. "If you are condemnation, then I would gladly abandon heaven for hell."

"Legolas-"

I cut her off before she had time to finish her protest, bringing my lips down to hers without bothering to think about the consequences, Aragorn's reaction not the least of them. She melted into me, her arms sliding around my neck and tangling her fingers in my hair. For the first time that evening, I got the impression that she had wanted this as much as I had and I eagerly deepened the kiss.

She slowly broke away from me and leaned her head against my chest. "You just made this so much harder," she breathed. She pulled back completely. "You…you need to stay away from me," she insisted, wiping at a tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Stay away from you?" I echoed, attempting to take her in my arms again.

She stepped back from me. "I mean it."

I didn't move for some time and she took advantage of my temporary catatonia, walking past me and making a beeline for the doors that led back to the party. I did not stop her.

Walking over to a nearby bench, I lowered myself onto it, contemplating whether or not to follow her or let her be.

"Are you mad?" I heard a voice demand.

I turned to see Canaliel emerge from the foliage to my left, a stern expression on his face, much like the one my father wore quite a bit during my years as an elfling.

I rose immediately to my feet. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, almost angrily.

"I think the better question would be what _you're_ doing out here, My Lord." The title implied an insult and I grimaced. "What is this?" He gestured toward the doors that Elwyn had disappeared through.

"None of your business is what this is." I started for the doors as well, but he seized my upper arm, effectively halting me and whirling me to face him.

"She is mortal, Legolas," he reminded me, as if I were unaware of this.

I jerked my arm free of his grasp. "It matters not," I insisted.

"Oh, 'it matters not'?" he scoffed, his voice raising an octave with each syllable. "You think Thranduil will tolerate his heir marrying outside his own kind? You think Elwyn will allow your death?"

"I think neither have a choice in the matter!" I countered.

He took a step back and I think he must have been trying to figure a way to get through to me. "You would do that to her?" he inquired, suddenly eerily calm now. "One day, she will die, Legolas. Would you have her depart from this world with the knowledge that she killed you, as surely as if she had willed it so and carried out the murder?"

I averted my gaze. "It's not like that."

"Yes, well," He sighed. "Guilt knows no logic." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I did not shrug it off. "Such feelings can only bring pain, _nin__ mellon_." (my friend)

"It is easy for you to say such things," I told him, growing frustrated once more. "Tindómë is Elf-kind."

"Fine." He nodded, as if conceding that I had a point. "Then turn to precedent. What of Aragorn and Arwen?"

"You think they have not crossed my mind?"

"She fell in love with him, just as you seem to have with Elwyn," he explained and I felt the sudden urge to snap at him that I was familiar with the story. "And where are they now? Leagues apart-and him married to another!"

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "But Arwen? She will never move on. And she will not because she knows she has found her love and cannot be with him." I let out a bitter, mocking laugh. "Do you honestly think that the distance between them makes a _shred_ of difference to her? I guarantee you, when news of Aragorn's passing reaches her in the Undying Lands, she will pass into shadow with him, for her love for him has not and will not cease." I sat down again, weary of the argument. "He has only let her go in hopes that it will."

"And you think Elwyn will behave any differently?" he asked.

"No, I don't," I replied honestly. "Which is why I have enough to concern myself with without you repeating all the complications I am already aware of."

He stood silent for a few moments. "You wish me to simply forget about this?"

"Whether or not you will forget is your own choice, but you will speak of it to no one. Even if I have to command your silence."

I knew he was rather resentful of my pulling rank in this situation, but I saw no other way. "As you wish, My Lord," he acquiesced stiffly. Then he turned on his heel and exited the way Elwyn had, leaving me alone.

* * * * *

So…is it getting interesting? ;) 


	15. Legolas

This one is really short guys, so I'm giving you more after it!

**Legolas**(still, lol)

I watched as Aragorn strapped on his chest armor and inspected the chipped blade of his sword, testing its weight.

"What Gimli wouldn't give to be here this day," I sighed with a wistful smile, our game of keeping count of the Orcs we slew at Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields flickering across my memory. 

Aragorn clamped a hand on my shoulder. "He shall be with us in spirit, _nin__ mellon_, even if he is leagues away." He stepped back and snatched my bow from where it leaned against the stone wall to his left. I accepted it when he offered it to me, strangely comforted by the familiar Lórien design and gripping. "Let us hope this will be the last battle we wage against the Orcs," he said.

* * * * *

Everyone appeared ready to ride out, loading supplies onto their horses and mounting them afterwards. I suddenly wished the enemy was coming to us instead of the other way around. It would be more difficult, fighting an offensive war.

"My Lord," Canaliel called, jogging over me. I noticed he hadn't called me simply 'Legolas' since our argument the night before. "We're prepared to depart," he announced. I nodded and was actually considering opening my mouth to apologize to him when I heard:

"Legolas."

I turned to find Elwyn standing behind me, waiting patiently for my attention. Canaliel pointedly cleared his throat, nodding at both of us, then heading back over to his horse. I watched him go, then returned my gaze to the princess.

She stared down at her feet. "I have already seen my father and said my goodbyes to him," she informed me. "I just, um…came to remind you…about your promise."

I had expected a stiff, formal farewell, but at this, my expression softened. "I had not forgotten," I reassured her. I took her hand in mine and heedless of the hundreds of soldiers surrounding us, pulled her to me. She did not resist and allowed me to hold her, sighing and tucking her head underneath my chin.

I drew back enough to place a kiss on her forehead. "We won't be gone long," I told her. She didn't reply, but I felt her arms tighten around my waist. I leaned my head against hers, squeezing my eyes shut. "I _will_ return, _melamin_," (My love) I vowed.

I almost expected her to shove me away when I said that, but surprisingly, all she did was break into silent tears. And what she did next absolutely shocked me. She rose up on her toes and briefly pressed her lips to mine.

"_Ávan mel lle_," (I love you.) she whispered. 

And in that confession there was so much more. I knew she had tried not to and failed. As I had.

My mouth found hers again and I pulled her against me.

* * * * *

Awwww. Hehe.


	16. Legolas

And they're off…

**Legolas**

Aragorn kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Anytime I would look over at him to inquire about it he would face forward again.

"_Man ná ta?_" (What is it?) I finally asked.

"Well, it's just..." he began, turning his gaze to me again, "this is hardly the first battle we have ridden into together, and you…you seem…well, more nervous than usual." He studied me appraisingly. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. I could not tell him the reason I was so tense, now was hardly the time to speak with him about myself and Elwyn. The truth was I was terrified of breaking my promise to her; of never kissing her or feeling her in my arms again. Why did I have to make her such a promise when there was no guarantee I could keep it?

"Legolas?" he prompted.

I knew I couldn't lie to him. We had all seen him in the same state when he was forced to leave Arwen behind during the War of the Ring. I only now realized how difficult it must have been for him. I thought that before I had understood, even when I had returned her Evenstar pendant to him after his return to Helm's Deep and I had seen the pained look on his face that he tried to mask. Though being mortal, he only did so good a job of it.

But now, faced with the well near excruciating pain of leaving Elwyn, I could finally comprehend that separation of this kind was so much more intense, went far beyond simply longing. It was a constant ache in the pit of my stomach, ever present in these past two days. It was literally as though half of me was missing, a half I could do without for the time being, but that would eventually be my end if that time were prolonged.

And Aragorn was still without Arwen-had been for decades. I shuddered at the thought of being apart from Elwyn for that long.

"_Ta ná úengwe_," (It's nothing) I assured him. "At least nothing I wish to share with you at the moment."

"Well if it plagues you so-"

"I'm fine, Aragorn," I said, this time more forcefully, and even if he did not believe me, which I was sure he did not, he seemed to get the implication that it was not an issue he should press. Rather he appeared taken aback by my harshness and I knew if anyone else had spoken to him that way, aside from Éowyn or possibly his daughter, they would probably be facing a rather harsh sanction. "Now is not the time to be focusing on such things," I elucidated. I pointedly nodded in the direction we were heading-west toward the Mountains of Shadow. With any luck, we would not have to travel any closer to the remains of Mordor than their boundaries. I knew the Orcs would meet us before we even reached the foothills.

"May I ask you something?" Aragorn ventured, ignoring the fact that I obviously wanted to focus on the upcoming battle rather than personal matters. He did not wait for a response. "I've been meaning to speak with you," he began. For the first time in a long time, he seemed uncomfortable, as if he were not in charge, "about Elwyn."

I stiffened at the mention of her name. "What about Elwyn?" I asked vaguely, feigning disinterest.

"She seems comfortable around you," he explained. I nodded, praying to the Valar that this wasn't going where I thought it was. "And she has been distant toward Éowyn and I as of late. I was wondering if perhaps she has mentioned why to you. I know you were speaking with her at the banquet."

I shifted in my saddle remembering the events of that evening and Arod neighed at me, annoyed. "She has said nothing to me." Except to stay away from her. Then her more recent words echoed in my mind. _Ávan mel lle._ Women never ceased to confound me.

"_Anwave?_" (Truly?) he asked, rather surprised. He sighed, frustrated with the lack of information and turned to look forward again. "There is something she is not telling me. Something she is hiding."

"She has spent much of her life in the north," I reminded him. "It will be some time before she is once again accustomed to your presence."

He gazed steadily at me and suddenly he was in charge again. A King and a father. "She seems accustomed to yours," he said, his voice going softer and I knew this tone as Aragorn at his deadliest.

I stared back at him, surprised that I could remain stoic. I had just opened my mouth to reply when Éomer rode up beside us, stealing Aragorn's attention with some matter about how many more days the journey would last. I was grateful for the distraction. I had had no answer prepared for his last statement, nothing but the truth that is. And I had no desire to distract him from our duties with something that could and should be dealt with upon our return.

I would wait.

* * * * *

Boy, Legolas just keeps getting all the chapters. Don't know why it came out this way when I wrote it guys, it just did. Elwyn will have more, just not for a little while.


	17. Legolas

More ppls!

****

****

**Legolas (The Talk-Part 2)**

I was munching on _lembas_ and carefully studying the map before me when Aragorn trudged over to the fire I sat by and lowered himself onto the log beside me, giving a half sigh-half grunt as he did so. It only reminded me that he was not as young as he used to be and I shifted uncomfortably, doing my best to act nonchalant, disinterested even. He, of course, saw right through this, as easily as Gimli would have. I briefly wondered if I had grown more careless around them or if they had both simply become accustomed to my mannerisms and were now able to tell my feelings from my face.

"Do you love her?"

It was a completely unexpected question and he actually managed to startle me with it, enough so that I forgot my reserve and turned to face him.

He must have read a silent question in my expression. "Elwyn," he said simply, as if that explained it.

"I know of whom you speak," I informed him, setting the map aside. "What inspires such an inquiry?"

"If you know who I speak of, it cannot be an entirely unexpected question," he countered and I silently cursed his ability to outwit me. "_Kyar lle?_" (Do you?) he repeated.

I lowered my head, wishing I was somewhere else-anywhere else. Even Minas Morgul itself was better than this. "I love her," I finally confirmed.

"Then I need to ask a favor of you, _nîn mellon_," he said and my brow furrowed in confusion. "Decisions will need to be made in the near future, and if she is unable to do what must be done, I need you to."

I shook my head, bewildered. "What must be done?" I echoed.

"You know this cannot last, whatever feelings exist between the two of you," he reminded me, and I averted my gaze, frustrated. "You both deserve better than the grief this relationship will cause. She is meant to-" He broke himself off as grasping for words suddenly and I would have thought he was grasping for a lie had it not been Aragorn speaking, "to marry among her own kind, to carry out my legacy," he finished. "And you are Elf-kind. You are meant to live for eternity."

"Eternal life is not worth living without her," I told him sternly. He seemed rather taken aback by this before he composed himself.

"Legolas," he began, tiredly. "What sort of life can you offer each other?" he demanded. "Any bliss will be short-lived." He hesitated and I got the impression he was taking on a more authoritative demeanor. "I will not allow you to keep her from the life she is meant for until it has passed her by." I would have protested, but it would have been useless. He had obviously said all he had come to say, and I knew he would hear no more of it. He rose to his feet. "For both your sakes…stay away from her." With this, he headed over to Faramir's side of the camp, leaving me alone.

* * * * *

Oooo. He's gettin' testy. ;)


	18. Aragorn

The last one was short, so I gave you guys two as per usual. This is a little different. While Legolas has been stealing the spot light for quite some time now, this one is from Aragorn's point of view:

****

****

**Aragorn******

I had known going in that we would lose people. I had known it going into every battle I had participated in. But I had never, in any of them, grown accustomed to the sight of thousands of lifeless bodies surrounding me. Orcs mingled with Elves and on top of that, Men. Men who had followed me here, had fought for the region I ruled.

I stepped over an Orc, sighing and observing the other warriors that had survived milling around. Only a little over what I estimated to be one hundred remained. I spotted both Faramir and Éomer ahead of me with similar expressions of melancholy on their faces as they surveyed the damage to our forces.

At least it was finally over. Completely that is.

I heard someone approach me from behind-rather reluctantly by the sound of their footfalls. A subordinate most likely.

I gave a tired sigh, acknowledging his presence without facing him. "See to the wounded," I ordered. I felt rather than saw him nod before he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Aragorn!"

It took me a while to recognize the desperate voice. Canaliel-Legolas' second-in-command. I heard him call out my name again and it was only then that I saw him in my peripheral vision, gesturing frantically.

"_Ta ná Legolas!_" (It's Legolas!) he yelled.

Legolas. Something had happened to Legolas.

For a moment, it would not register. Of everyone here, he was definitely one of the most skilled, even among the Elves. Lesser soldiers had come out relatively unscathed. And yet Canaliel kneeled, some twenty yards to my right, beside what I could only assume was my fallen friend.

I forced my legs to move; a brisk walk at first that progressed to a run-or at least as quick as I could move through the debris of the battlefield.

"He's alive," Canaliel informed me upon my arrival, glancing from me to Legolas, who was propped up against him.

I dropped to my knees as well, sending a silent prayer to the Valar for the first time in a long time-probably since Arwen had crossed. Then I leaned over to inspect the wound.

At that point, I almost wished Legolas mortal; maybe then he would not do such a good job of masking his pain. However, knowing how adept he was at concealing such things, it terrified me that he still appeared to be in a great deal. His eyes were squeezed shut-a rarity among his people, unless they were severely injured.

An Orc arrow protruded from his lower abdomen, and though there was not very much blood, it was a small comfort. Any medic would immediately tell me to not remove the arrow, I knew, or risk him bleeding to death before we could reach a healer with proper resources.

But I knew Saruman's old armies like no one present-save Legolas. They liked to tip their arrow heads with poison. And if this one had been laced, the gash it had created would be the least of our problems.

"He'll need Elvish medicine," I told Canaliel, my brow furrowing. "Soon."

He nodded. "We brought enough from Ithilien." He gestured to a nearby Elf.

I shook my head. "We'll have to have more sufficient facilities," I argued. "And healers." I glanced up at the approaching medic that Canaliel had flagged down. "We cannot care for him here."

"My Lord," I heard Faramir call out, jogging over to the four of us.

I rose abruptly to my feet and turned to him. "I want everyone who is incapable of travel on horses," I commanded. "How quickly could an envoy reach Minas Tirith from here, riding at full speed?" Faramir opened his mouth to respond.

"That won't matter," Canaliel protested from behind me, cutting him off. "We could reach Gondor ourselves in the time it will take them to travel there and return with aid."

"How long?" I demanded of Faramir again, ignoring him.

Faramir hesitated, letting his eyes wander to the cynical Elf, and then back to me. "Over night, Sir," he estimated. "At minimum."

I looked back at Legolas.

"He'll have as little as three days, regardless of any poison," Canaliel assessed. "And traveling will increase the speed with which it has effect. Even among Elf-kind." he insisted.

I faced Faramir again. "Find a messenger Elf," I instructed him. "Send them back to the White City and tell them to make haste. They are to retrieve the palace's Elvish healer." I hesitated. "And my daughter." Faramir's expression grew bewildered at this. "Is that understood?"

He gave a curt nod and rushed off in the direction he had come from. "Everyone else!" I called out, hoping to gain the attentions of the surviving mortal generals nearby that would lead the others. "Begin the journey back to the city! Inform them that it was a victory!" A few cheers rose up, but they soon dwindled as everyone began following orders.

"We'll stay here until the envoy returns," I told Canaliel, kneeling again. I looked up at the few concerned Elves that had gathered around their Prince. "Set up camp," I said forcefully.

While none seemed too pleased about taking orders from a "lesser being", none complained.

* * * * *

Evil cliffie, I know, but more soon.


	19. Legolas

**A/N-long, sorry** Okay guys, from now on, I don't stray from cannon, lol, too many people ask you why you do. For **EriolSirian**, don't worry, you're not the first to inquire about **Aragorn and Éowyn** ;) and I don't blame you for wondering. This is a mixture of book and movie cannon I suppose considering things from the films like the Evenstar pendant are mentioned. There is something I should probably have clarified from the beginning for everyone. Yes, I have read the books, including "The Hobbit" (and the appendices) and seen all three movies. I know where I'm going with this. For something I have coming up, Elwyn could not have any Elvish blood, even if she would be technically mortal with Arwen as her mother. 

Someone suggested in an email that I could have had Arwen actually become mortal (which was never clarified in the appendix regarding Aragorn and Arwen and their children) when she agreed to marry Aragorn and this might have worked and I'll remember that if I ever repost this or something and probably change it. Eventually, you will find out why Elwyn could not have Elvish blood, but it gives away the ending, so I can't. As far as Eldarion and their daughters, considering they are Arwen's children, though I knew about them, I did not include them. 

I hope something as small as this Éowyn thing is not keeping anyone from enjoying the story, since it's a rather minute detail in this plot which focuses on Legolas and Elwyn.  If it makes everyone feel better, I'm not the type to not research something before I write it, lol. Otherwise I wouldn't take the time to insert the Elvish and other tiring details in this story.

However, thanks to everyone who asked about this, because it probably should have been explained first thing and labeled a slight AU!

****

Now, that being said, finally, on with the story!!

****

**Legolas******

I must have been either dreaming or delirious. I could have sworn Elwyn was there, sitting by my side.

"Legolas."

Eru, I could even hear her sweet voice.

"_Melamin_," (my love) I heard her whisper, right in my ear this time. I groaned and attempted to open my eyes, surprised when they actually cooperated.

"Elwyn…" I managed. I felt her dab a damp cloth against my forehead.

"He's been calling out for you most of the night," I heard a voice comment and it took me some time to recognize it as Aragorn's.

"His fever has broken," she informed him.

"The herbs will soon begin to reverse the effects of the poison," I heard him tell her. "It's the wound that is concerning me."

"Envinyata will be here soon to tend it," she assured him, leaning over me to dip the rag in a bowl of cool water. "Until then, I'll…do what I can with what I know."

As if on cue at the mention of the healer's name, horses could be heard trampling the ground just outside the tent, then someone's voice speaking in clear and fluent Elvish. It was only then that I remembered, even in my dazed state, that Envinyata was from Lothlórien and probably didn't speak much of the Common language, never having ventured far from the Golden Wood before being called to serve Elessar. And knowing Faramir, who, aside from his brother, was the proudest I'd ever met about his mortal heritage, I was sure he did not speak Elvish.

"And you?" I heard Aragorn's voice again directed at his daughter. "How are you?"

"Well enough," she replied, both of them confusing me with the sudden change of conversation. "Certainly better than most in the camp. Go. I will see to him."

It wasn't long after that my mind finally registered that Aragorn had slipped outside-most likely to translate for the healer and the captain.

"Elwyn," I began, squinting at her in the dim firelight. "What…?"

"Shhh," she cooed, placing her hand on my cheek. It was surprisingly cool; I must have been warmer than I initially thought. "Rest _melamin_." (my love-do you really need these translated twice when they're so close together? lol) She brushed her lips against mine and I immediately raised my head to return the kiss. She pulled away then and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Are you really here?" I asked, disbelieving.

She smiled softly. "Try not to talk," she instructed.

I allowed my eyes to slip shut, despite my growing fear that she would not be there when I awoke if I fell asleep.

"I'll be here," she said as if she could read my thoughts, placing kisses across my face from my ear back to my lips. "Sleep," she urged.

I was somewhat aware of Envinyata entering before I finally did drift off.

* * * * *

Short, I know, especially after that long A/N, but there's another longer one coming after this.


	20. Legolas

20th Chapter posted same time as the 19th. Valar, we're still Legolas! (though I believe Elwyn's pov is actually next).

**Legolas**

I woke what I could only assume was hours later. The effects of the poison and the medicine combined in a strange way had made me lose all sense of time. But a shaft of sunlight stretching across the tent's interior indicated that it was probably mid-morning. There was no one inside with me.

I glanced all over, taking in my surroundings, then, with much effort, sat up. A sharp pain shot up my side and I winced, doing my best to ignore it.

My tunic lay folded on a low table to my left and I noticed a large bandage wrapped around my stomach. Envinyata had tended the wound.

I had just made up my mind to stand-if I could-and look around outside when the tent flap was pulled back and Elwyn ducked inside. She halted upon spotting me, no doubt surprised to see me awake.

"You're up," she observed, setting down the supplies she carried nearby. "You should not be."

"I'm fine," I reassured her, trying not to flinch again as my position strained the stitches in my side.

"You're _not _fine," she insisted, crossing the short distance to where I sat.

"Where were you?" I asked as she sat beside me and attempted to force me to lie back down.

"There are others injured who stayed behind," she elucidated. "Envinyata needed help. I was the only one with any Elven training, despite how minimal."

"Elwyn," I grabbed her hands before she could push me again. "I'm fine," I repeated. "I have had worse injuries."

She stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to believe me, then leaned over and snaked her arms around my neck, sliding closer to me. My own arms encircled her waist, and I drew her closer still, inhaling her scent. "I'm just not accustomed to considering someone else's opinion about my well-being," I whispered. She pulled back to gaze at me again and her lips brushed against my jaw line, causing me to shiver.

When I could no longer resist, I leaned forward, closing the small gap left between us and captured her lips with my own, eagerly.

"_Ávan mel lle_," (I love you) she whispered against my mouth.

"_Melamin_," (My love) I groaned, pulling her into another heated kiss, the sudden realization that she was sitting in my lap and that I was only half-clothed going straight to my head. Or rather, anywhere but.

"_Ávan sanannen ávan hecil lle_," (I thought I lost you) she admitted and I felt a tear on my cheek that I knew was not mine.

"I'm here," I said, forcing myself to pull back before I got too carried away and was unable to stop myself from taking her right there. To bed her when I had already declared my love for her would mean to bind myself to her by Elvish ways and I knew that she was aware of this. 

I stared at her, brushing her dark hair out of her face and behind her ear. 

Her round ear. 

My brow must have furrowed at this, for hers did as well as she watched me.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, placing another soft kiss on my lips.

I did not respond. The thought of losing her had never really been something I constantly thought about. I had never allowed myself to. But it was moments like this that I was reminded of her mortality, and my own sense of it, should I choose to love her. I very much doubted I would survive her death, and now was not the time to worry her with such things. Yet I knew it had to be discussed at some point. Seriously. I could not ignore what Aragorn had asked of me. Or rather commanded of me.

_"For both of your sakes…stay away from her."_

"Legolas?" her voice broke into my thoughts again, obvious concern lacing her tone. "_Man ná ta? Narl mára?"_ (What is it? Are you alright?)

"There is something that does weigh heavy on my thoughts, _melamin_," (my love) I revealed, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "My father is preparing to sail," I told her and I felt her stiffen in my arms. There were several moments of silence.

"You will go with him?" she asked, hesitantly.

"He wishes me to," I replied truthfully. "But…here, with you…" I paused. "I will stay if you ask it of me."

She lifted her eyes to mine again and shook her head. "No, Legolas. Please do not make this decision mine."

"It is ultimately yours to make," I said.

"I cannot," she insisted. "It is yours. I will not keep you here while your family travels West without you, only to die. If you leave such a choice to me, I must warn you, I will choose that you go."

"Elwyn," I rested my forehead against hers. "Please, stop considering all the reasons I should go, all the reasons we should not be together, and consider that it is only being with you that will make me happy." I could see unshed tears glistening behind her eyes. "If you wish to spare me agony, then do not push me away. I could not bear it."

A lone silver tear trailed down her cheek and I deftly brushed it away with my thumb. "You would never see your family again," she persisted. "Your brothers, your father-"

"Elwyn," I moved my thumb from her cheek to her lips, cutting her off. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked bluntly.

She slid off my lap and stood, averting her gaze. "What I want is not the matter at hand."

I sighed, growing exasperated and rose to my feet as well crossing the ground to where she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. I placed my hands on her shoulders, then thought better of it and moved them up to cup her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye. "I love you," I told her in her own language, allowing my tone to show how much conviction I had regarding the statement. "Sending me away will not change that. Nothing will." I paused, waiting for a reaction. "You cannot save me now."

"Legolas…" she sighed weakly in protest. Her hand drifted up to gently fondle a strand of my flaxen hair before she tugged me down to her level and brought her lips back to mine. She caught me off guard and I nearly fell to my knees in front of her at the intensity of the emotions that flooded through me. My hands fell from her face to her waist and just when I could feel the threshold of my control approaching, she flattened her palms against my chest, gently shoving me backwards. "Wait," she insisted.

"_Man na ta?_" (What is it?) I asked, bringing my hand up to stroke her cheek once more.

"You must make me another promise, _melamin_," (my love-you don't realize how many times they use this phrase till you sift through the post translating) she informed me. "Promise me that if you have the opportunity to sail to Valinor you will seize it."

"Elwyn-"

"Promise me," she said, this time more desperate.

"I won't." I shook my head. "I cannot promise that."

"_Saes_ Legolas," (Please) she pleaded. "I…" She visibly hesitated. "There are things you do not understand."

I stared at her for a moment, but she avoided my eyes. "And what would those things be?" I inquired softly. When she did not respond I hooked a finger under her chin and raised it. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

She had just opened her mouth to answer me when I saw her eyes shift to the entrance to the tent behind me. I realized Aragorn had slipped inside and I suddenly found myself wishing I had thought to put on my tunic before Elwyn had entered in the first place.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing back and forth between the two of us. "I came to see how you were fairing," he announced, the comment directed at me.

"Better," I assured him.

"Well enough to ride?" he questioned, still monitoring my proximity to his daughter closely. "We're planning to head back to Minas Tirith at first light tomorrow."

I nodded and sending one last warning glance at Elwyn, he ducked back outside. I turned back to her, but only long enough to reach around her and snatch my shirt off the table that she was half blocking. "We'll discuss this later," I told her, following Aragorn.

* * * * *

We're actually getting close to finding out what she's not telling him guys and getting close to the point where my posts are caught up with how much I have written ahead of time!


	21. Elwyn

This is an unbelievably short one guys, but it's Elwyn's point of view!

****

**Elwyn******

Arod has survived the battle, though Legolas had lost him somewhere in the midst of it. I had been tending to him in his master's absence and now I was more grateful than I had ever been that he had not been injured. The shortage of horses had already forced me to surrender Luna to another Elf. I sat in front of Legolas on his own, my head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

I did not miss my father's curious gaze continually falling on us and I knew Legolas did not either. It had only occurred to me the previous night when he had informed us of our impending departure that our newfound relationship must have put a severe strain on theirs and my forehead creased in concern at the thought.

I felt my Elf's arms tighten around me suddenly. "_Ta úna cólolya, melamin,_" (It is not your burden, my love) he assured me, placing his chin on my shoulder. "_Ávan quetthas ana._" (I will speak to him.)

I relaxed against him and sighed tiredly. I had been growing more fatigued more easily as of late and it wouldn't be long before I would have to reveal all to him. I knew part of the worry emanating from my father was due in part to my situation and not just the way Legolas behaved around me. Yet the thought of telling him petrified me.

"_Narl mára?_" (Are you alright?) he asked, nuzzling the area behind my earlobe.

I smiled and reached back to entwine my fingers in his long hair. "I'm fine," I said, watching as the White Tower of Ecthelion appeared on the horizon.

* * * * *

You get the next chapter immediately and it's somewhat longer.


	22. Legolas

Alright, this chapter kinda gives everything away, so be happy she's finally telling him. Well…at least that _someone _is finally telling him anyway.

****

****

**Legolas******

I had participated in most of the battles you could name in the latter half of the Third Age. I had watched darkness envelop my home, had seen _Yrch_, Mordor, and _Barad-dûr _collapse, taking the Eye of Sauron with it. Thousands of memories I had no desire to keep.

And never, through any of it, had I been more terrified than I was when, upon our arrival in Minas Tirith I had tried to help Elwyn down from Arod and instead, she had toppled unconscious into my arms.

It did not take Aragorn (and many others) long to rush over. I managed to set her down on the ground while he hastily looked her over and I got the distinct impression that he wasn't very surprised by this. Only the fact that he looked so concerned kept me from demanding answers. 

He took her from me, then began heading deeper into the city, in the direction of the Houses of Healing, calling for Envinyata to follow him. I trailed after them through the seventh layer of the city until they reached their destination and disappeared into one of the many rooms set aside for those being tended to.

When I tried to follow them inside another healer stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "You will have to wait out here, My Lord," he insisted, moving with me when I attempted to step past him.

"The princess-" I began.

"Will be seen to," he finished for me. "The King is with her; he requests that you wait for him out here." With that he turned and walked briskly into Elwyn's room, all but slamming the door behind him. I stared at it completely bewildered for a moment before lowering myself onto the bench that lined the walls, ignoring the sunset that streamed through the arches of the Citadel architecture and invaded my eyes.

Many thoughts crossed my mind. Perhaps we had been riding too long. It was possible she was simply weary from the trip. Or from the past few days in general. She couldn't have had much rest, looking after all the fallen soldiers.

It seemed ages before Aragorn stepped back outside, closing the door behind him and lifting his eyes to mine with a reluctant expression. I could tell whatever it was, he certainly did not wish to be the one to tell me.

"What happened?" I asked urgently, rising to my feet and glancing at the door. I was contemplating barging in regardless of the others when he spoke.

The King crossed his arms and suddenly I was struck with the oddest memory of Aragorn as a child when he had first been left in Imladris, a lost little boy. "There is something you should know."

* * * * *

Ooo, what could it be?


	23. Elwyn

****

Okay…it's the long-awaited answer to the question everyone's been asking: What is Elwyn's secret? Well, here's your explanation, but I doubt you guys'll like it…*cringes*

****

**Elwyn******

I watched nervously as he entered the room I had been brought to. 

He was silent, his expression stern-more so than usual. From this I gathered that he had been told, though I wasn't sure by whom; the healers or one of my parents.

He slowly sat on the side of the bed I lay in, placing his elbows on his knees and running a hand over his face, sighing. The silence that followed was almost unbearable, stretching on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he spoke-quietly but clearly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I suddenly found myself unable to look at him. I bowed my head, focusing on the pattern of the intricate quilt that covered me. "I couldn't," I eventually managed.

"Is this why you keep insisting that I sail?" he asked, almost harshly and I winced.

"Legolas-"

"Didn't you think I deserved to know?" he yelled. It was the first time I had seen him truly angry, and certainly the first time his anger had been directed at me.

"I was going to tell you!" I shouted back, shifting to where I sat up more. "At first I…well, I wasn't planning to get so close to you. I certainly wasn't planning to fall in love with you." His expression softened momentarily at this, but quickly grew cold again. I continued regardless. "Ever since I did, I've been trying to work out the right way to tell you."

"How could it have taken you so long? And to have to find out from Aragorn!" He stood and crossed to the open windows, staring outside.

"Well, I wasn't planning on my father being the one to reveal all. You're right," I conceded. "_I_ should have told you. And I probably should have done it sooner." He offered no reply. "But nothing has changed. Things…" I hesitated, trying to think how to word what I wanted to say, "our situation is the same as it always was."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, turning round to face me again. I could tell he was incredibly frustrated, though whether it was with me or the situation, I couldn't tell. "_Everything_ has changed!" he insisted. "You're going to die!"

I stared at him for a long moment and then shook my head. "No," I contradicted. "I'm going to live." There was an audible pause. "Just not as long as you."

* * * * *

*waits to be pelted with rocks by readers*

Sorry everyone, I was planning this from the beginning and it was only after I had it all worked out (and mostly written) that everyone requested that they both live.


	24. Legolas

24th chapter posted at the same time as the 23rd:

****

****

**Legolas******

How could someone so much younger than me be so much wiser?

Nothing had changed. Our relationship would face the same fate. Just in a shorter amount of time.

And while she was right about this, it made me no less prepared to face it.

I must have visibly calmed after her comment because she seemed to relax somewhat. She averted her gaze again however. Sighing again, I hesitantly crossed from the window and sat back down on the bed again. "So," I began hesitantly. "I should just accept this?" I looked up at her.

She reached over to finger a strand of my hair and a wistful smile flickered across her features. "What else can you do?"

* * * * *

It took some time before I was ready to leave Elwyn's room.

When she had finally fallen asleep, I stepped outside, tugging the door closed behind me quietly so as not to wake her.

I found Aragorn, and now Éowyn standing in the hall I had previously waited in myself, speaking with the healers. I stepped up silently behind them my arms crossed, and listened.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Éowyn said, shakily and the King slipped an arm around her shoulders as an obvious gesture of comfort. It did not seem to help much. "I thought you said sending her to the Elves-"

"I said it would help," Envinyata interrupted and I accepted the fact that I had missed a portion of this conversation before I had arrived. "Nothing more. I never said Elvish medicine could cure her. Only sustain her." I wondered here how long Envinyata had been treating Elwyn. Obviously since childhood; she had been in the North some years. Yet another person who could have informed me of everything and had neglected to. "Frankly, I'm surprised it helped much at all," she went on. "This is a mortal disease; you should be grateful the Elves could do what they did."

"And now?" Aragorn prompted.

The Elven healer sighed and continued with obvious reluctance. "Now…_here_…she's receiving less of it. I warned you that this would happen if she returned to Gondor; that safety from the immediate Orc threat by bringing her here would only mean a greater threat in the months to follow."

"If we send her back North?" Éowyn questioned eagerly. "Back to the remnants of the Galadrim?"

"You would buy her time, I suppose. Not much. Not enough for her to choose to be apart from you in the time she has left." Envinyata paused here, as though wondering whether or not she should continue further or if perhaps she had already ventured to far. "She will grow weaker, more so than she already has. Eventually she will become bedridden. Until the medicine we can offer…will no longer help."

I felt my jaw clench and my grip on the fabric of my sleeve tighten. I wasn't sure if Aragorn noticed this or not, but he glanced back at me before asking his next question:

"How long?" he demanded softly.

"I don't know." Envinyata shook her head. "A matter of months."

"Months," I repeated stiffly, striving to keep my face impassive. I kept my eyes off anyone who might have turned to me when I spoke.

For this reason, I did not see her nod, but I knew she had.

"Months."

* * * * *

More soon! (I'll try to get it up in a few days since this is kinda a cliffie and a lot to take in)


	25. Aragorn

You guys were wondering when he'd show up and here he is!!!

****

****

**2 Weeks Later**

****

**Aragorn**

"Where is he?" I heard a gruff voice demand before a familiar Dwarf rounded the corner, gripping the stone wall for support and puffing slightly from the fatigue caused by the escalation to the Houses of Healing. "Where's the pointy-eared princeling?"

This comment actually brought a smile to my face-the first in a long while. Then again, cheering me up had always been one of Gimli's talents. I rose from the bench I had been seated on and met my old friend half-way, pulling him into an embrace before he could protest. Not that he probably would have.

He lifted his graying head to look me in the eye, peering at me through squinted eyelids. "How is she?"

My smile faded and I patted his back. "Not well."

He nodded as though he had been expecting a response along those lines. "And the Elf?" he prompted.

I sighed. "He has yet to leave her side."

"Has he slept?" he asked, his expression immediately turning concerned.

"Hardly," I slowly lowered myself back into my seat, dropping my head into my hands tiredly. "He seems so…"

"Helpless?" Gimli finished knowingly. I nodded my affirmation. He sighed as well and sat down beside me with a huff. "Legolas needs…and is accustomed to…things he can fight." He paused and lifted his eyes to the closed doors of Elwyn's chambers. "He cannot fight this."

* * * * *

The next one's even shorter.


	26. Legolas

26th chapter posted at the same time as the 25th.

This is the unbelievably, extremely shortest one yet, but it wasn't meant to be drawn out.

****

****

**Legolas**

I was not even aware that Aragorn had sent for Gimli, much less that he had temporarily abandoned the Glittering Caves to visit Minas Tirith. At least I wasn't until he stepped into the room I had not stepped outside of in days.

He stood there, simply staring at me for some time without any form of greeting. Just when I thought he would say nothing and simply remain there or sit:

"I understand you've been building up your count without me, Elf."

And suddenly, I was unbelievably glad he was there.

He trudged over, unhurried and careful not to wake Elwyn and plopped down unceremoniously beside me. It was silent for another long pause before I finally spoke.

"I was in the lead anyway."

"Were not."

"Was too."

* * * * *

Heehee.


End file.
